1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a seat for a vehicle, including an arm rest which is supported through a support shaft on a side of a seat back facing a longitudinally center plane of a vehicle body, and which is rotatable between a substantially horizontal service position and a retracted position in which it extends along the side of the seat back.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Hook devices for hanging a vinyl bag provided upon shopping in a supermarket, and the like have conventionally been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Nos. 58-35437 and 60-106852.
The hook device described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No.58-35437 suffers from a problem that a hook is provided on an instrument panel and hence, can be used only by occupants on a driver's side or seat and an assistant driver's side or seat. The hook device described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No.60-106852 suffers from a problem that a hook is mounted on a side of a seat back and hence, when a rotatable arm rest is provided on the side of the seat back, if the arm rest is rotated into a retracted position in which it extends along the side of the seat back, the hook cannot be used because it is covered by the arm rest.